Lucy's inner Beast
by shadowstar888
Summary: Lucy was forced to leave the guild. She goes on an adventure to get stronger. Who is this new younger girl? What does Lucy's mom have to do with new powers? Lucy & Laxus
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Another quest and strange voices.**  
_A/N: I know your thinking 'Ugh another one of these.' Trust me It's going to be good. I'm starting with the first two chapters since the first chapter is kind of lame. One thing to know is that Laxus is back in the guild. I also don't know how to do proper japanese wording (san, nee, etc.) so if anyone can send me help on that it would be great._

_Of coarse I have to say this… I don't own fairy tail. If I did than Laxus and Lucy would be together._  
_One last thing If you like this so far and you like Teen Titans check out my other story "A Ravens Howl". Now on with the show._

Lucy's pov:

It was a quiet day I was sipping my milkshake and minding my own business when Team Nastu walked up to me.

"Hey guys ready for a mission."

"Ha, like we would want to go on a mission with you." Ezra sneered.

"Well I jus-"

"Shut up" Gray snapped

'What's going on' I thought. 'Why are they so angry at me?'

"Lucy we are kicking you off the team. We don't need a weak person like you, we need someone strong like Lisanna."  
That voice stung the most. Not you too.

"Natsu have I always been nothing but weak to you?"

"Nothing but weak? Heck ya! I only joined a team with you because I felt bad."

Tears started rolling down my check.

"Oh look the baby is starting to cry."  
"She is unmanly!" Mira and Elfman chimed in.

"I guess I will go now."

"I aint done with you yet." Natsu yelled lighting his hand on fire.  
He punched and got me on my arm. I fell to the ground.

"Fire dragon claw"

He slashed my back down from my shoulder to my side. I wanted to scream in pain but I couldn't give him the satisfactory.

'Lucy! Help me. Lucy!' I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not. It sounded like a girl older than Wendy but younger than me, and she sounded like she was in trouble. I lifted my head to see who's voice it was. I have never heard it before but it seems so familiar.

"Kill me if you want but save that girl. Can't you hear her?"

"Aw little Lucy thinks someone is in trouble. Ha,we ain't gonna kill you but the only girl in trouble is you." Gray said covering his fist in ice before hitting me, breaking a couple of ribs.

Erza took out her sword and slashed my legs. All through this I could hear the girl calling me.  
Almost everyone was laughing and cheering as my former team took turns attacking me.

"Now you can leave and never come back." Natsu said with a final kick.

I manage to crawl out the door when a two people picked me up and carried me off followed by two girls. I didn't care the only thing I did was blacked out.  
Time skip:

Felt pain but it was like it was numbed a little.

"Why would they do that to Lucy?" I heard a girl's voice around my age.

"This guild has gone to far." Another voice said that sounded like a voice made Thunder.

"I did my best to heal her but the cuts Natsu gave her will scar over." A third voice said she sounded younger than me.  
I opened my eyes and sat up. A wave nausea swept over me as well as a searing pain I my back.

"Dang Bunny girl don't do that." Gajeel said.

I was in my apartment and started looking around at the people who were with me.

"Tch, Stupid blonde." Laxus said.

"One you're blonde too and two she just woke up give her a break." Levy said.

"Hmph"

"What happened?" I choked out.

"Laxus and Gajeel carried you back and me and Levy worked to save you."

I started to tear up but I did my best to hold it in. I got up, wobbled a little and went to change clothes only to notice that I was already wearing dark blue  
jeans and a black shirt.

"Don't worry Lucy we made the boys leave." Levy said supportively.

"You really should be resting Lucy." Wendy said in a careful voice.

I ignored her advice reluctantly and went to my closet. I found my pair of hiking boots and put them on and tied them.

"Where do you think you're going Blondie?"

"Away." I said bluntly.

"But why?" Levy cried.

"To get stronger, and another reason. When my former team attacked me I heard a voice. She sounded familiar and in trouble."

"Then let us go with you."

"No, I need to do this… Alone"

"You ca-"

"Let her go shrimp." Gajeel said

"I agree with metal head let her find her own path."

"I promise I will be back one day. I'll be in disguise, but I need y'all to stay strong for me. I will be back when I'm done with my journey. I need y'all to do me a couple of favors."

"Anything." Wendy perked up a little

"Tell the master what happened and what happened here. I doubt the guild will care but if they ask tell them I died or something, and hold on to my keys for me" I said as I took out my safe to take out all my savings.

"We will."

"Thank you. I'll be back one day." I smiled before limping away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I Limped into town slowly. 'I need a weapon I thought. I cant use my spirits or I won't get stronger myself.'

As I looked around I saw a store that had all kinds of weapons and supplies in it.

"Perfect" I said and walked in.

"Hello there young lady. Looks like you'v been in a nasty fight."

"I-"

"Don't say anything let me help you. Lets see you'll need a light backpack, some food and the most important thing a weapon. Hm… Not strong enough for a  
heavy sword. You don't have the lower body for a lance. I got it." he said and rushed away.

When he came back he was carrying two twin blades.  
"They are called 'Lightning's moon and star'. Don't ask me who came up with it I just got it.  
This one Is Lightning's star." He said holdin one up. It was gold and had constellations on it. "It was forged in the spirit world and holds all of their strength. This one is Lightning's moon" He said holding up a silver one with a carving of a wolf howling at the moon. "The goddess of the moon heard of the spirits making the first blade and made this one as a sister blade. It has the power of wolves of all kind. Both of them are light and sturdy. They have lightning coursing through it and electrocutes all but the owner. They can be used separately or combined at the middle to be a staff sword."

"Thank you so much how much is all of this?"

"For all of it… 1,000,000 Jewels."

"I only hav-"

"But because you withstood my monologuing , and you look like you need it I'll lower it to 10,000."

"Thank you." I said counting out the amount. I strapped on the twin swords, put on the backpack and headed out for who knows where.

Time skip (one week):

I saved a man from thugs looking for money, he taught me how to use my new swords for paying his debt. He told me about this forest that had strong monsters and was haunted. He said that at night you can hear a girl scream. Maybe that's the girl I heard and I'm suppose to save her. Any ways I'm heading there now. Luckily all of my wounds are healed and scared over. I sent a letter to my only friends left in fairy tail about what's going on.  
I entered the forest and started wishing my team was here 'No you don't need them.' I thought and kept walking.

"Lucy!" I heard a ear splitting scream. I turned and ran towards the sound. What I found was scary.

A young girl with blonde hair was tied down, she was surrounded by wolves. Lept into action. I pulled out my swords and slashed at them I took a couple down, but more took their spots. I was fighting a losing battle but I couldn't give up. I combined my swords and got into a fighting stance I swated and sliced and defended. It was about an hour into the battle and I could alredy tell I was getting tierd. A wolf lunged and I blocked with my arm. He bit into my bracelet that my mom gave me when I was little.

Flash back: Lucy… you are a strong young girl and you must remember to never take this bracelet off unless of emergency.  
(One month later.) Lucy don't!  
End flash back.

The wolf bit down and broke bracelet. I felt a new wave of energy surge through me. My senses heightened and I felt powerful. I took down wolf after wolf. I was doing amazing until I heard another scream from the girl. I turned to see a wolf biting down on the girl. I lost control. All of my new energy was focused and I felt a surge of pain.

Normal Pov:  
Lucy's form crumpled. Her bones and muscles shifted. She let out a scream that turned into a howl of a wolf. She got up and shook her self. She looked down and saw her form. 'Why am I wolf? Whats going on?'

She heard growling and looked up.

'Another wolf slayer.' The alpha said

'I can understand you.'

'Of corse you can idiot. Get her!' He ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lucy's Pov:

I didn't know how to fight as a wolf so I picked up the girl and ran. I ran and ran until a found a tree with hollowed out roots. I hid ourselves in it.

'Boss she's gone.'

'Its fine we will find her later, I have to report to L. Regroup in our cave.'

'Yes sir.'

With a howl they left.

My body felt like led and I laid down and fell asleep.  
I woke up to birds chirping 'I had the strangest dream' I thought stretching

"Morning Lucy!"

"AHHH!" I shrieked. "Who are you? And why were you surrounded by wolves."

"Let me explain… I'm Luna I'm your younger sister.

I stared at her for a moment. "I'm dreaming right. I fell asleep at the guild again and all of this is a dream, you, the wolves, me turning into a wolf, me getting kicked out of the guild." I said with a deep pain in my heart as I said that last part.

"Nope it's real." The girl said in a very happy tone. "Let me explain. Like i said before I'm your younger sister. I was Born four years after you. Our mom had me in secret to protect me from father. Our mom is known as a Wolf Slayer. Basically its a person who was raised by wolves and learned their skills. We are the same as Dragon slayers except we can turn full wolf at will... with proper training of coarse. Any ways Dad didn't like the idea that mom was a wolf slayer and hated when you were born. To save you mom put a special bracelet on you to keep your powers hidden. Soon she was pregnant with me and was forced to keep me hidden because our father refused to have another wolf child. He said he would kill the next wolf child born within his blood line. So mom hid me until she left one day a faked her death to get away from dad."

"Wait mom faked her death? Shes alive?" I said getting excited.

"Well not exactly... She died last month. Those wolves you fought off killed her and were after me and you next."

"Oh..."

"Mom trained me as much as she could so that in case she couldn't find you or died before she could I could take her place. Sadly it's the latter one. I am going to teach you everything about a being a wolf slayer. How to change forms, control your secret element, control your emotions-"

"What do you mean by controlling my emotions?"

"Well your anger will be more sensitive. If you get to angry or scared you may transform and go feral."

"Lets get started" I said standing up

"Alright we'll start with your element. Give me your hand so I can since your element."

Back at the guild:

"Master we need to talk to you." Levy said with Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy right behind her.  
"What is it?"

"Well y-you see." Wendy stammered

"Lucy left" Laxus said bluntly.

"What?!" Makarov said spitting out the beer he was chugging.

"Yesterday Team Natsu beat her up and made her leave. We all had just walked up to the guild and saw her injured. We patched her up and she went on a journey to train." Gajeel stated with a bored expression

"Just wait till i get my hands on those brats!"

"No, wait Lucy doesn't want you to do anything to them. She said she will take care of it when she gets back." Levy said.

"So be it if she thinks she can then i will allow her. What did she bring with her?"

"Nothing except about 100,000 jewels. not even her keys. But i followed her enough to see her buy some weapons and supplies so i think she will be fine."  
Laxus said.

"Did i hear the great Laxus actually care about Lucy?" Levy teased.

"What, I said no such thing." Laxus stammered as he rushed out of the door with a slight blush.

"I won't interfere but we need to keep an eye out for when Lucy returns."

"Yes sir." They said before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A/n Hey guys i changed Luna to be 4 years younger than Lucy instead of on. Hope you enjoy, feel free to review. And now on with the show._

At fairy tail:

"Its been a year since Lucy left. I'm worried." Levy said in concern for her best friend."

"Me too, she's like a sister to me." Wendy said agreeing

"Relax shrimp im sure she's fine." Gajeel said munching on iron while Laxus just grunted.

"Laxus aren't you the slightest concerned? I see how you look at her. Or how you glare when she was hanging with Natsu." Levy said half heatedly.

"I don't have a crush on her. I barely have anything in common with her." He said turning as he started to blush "Mira give me a beer."

"Why are you so flustered Laxus."

"I don't like her!" He said grabbing his beer and walking away. 'Blondie maybe I do have feelings for you, but you won't know until you come back.'

Lucy's pov:

"Sis are you sure you want to go back to those who hurt you?"

"No but it's something I need to do. Besides thanks to your training and these weapons I'm a lot stronger." I said looking into her eyes.

I looked up at the guild and swallowed hard. I was about to go in when my sister grabbed her hand. We looked at each other and smiled.  
I kicked the door down and walked in. Everyone stared but they wouldn't recognize me. My hair now came to mid back. A side effect to unlocking my wolf slayer abilities along with my eyes being brown with gold streaks that turned red when I'm angered.

"Oi who are you?" Cana said putting down her barrel of beer.

"Where is your master?" I asked

"His office, down the hall to the right." Mira said staring but in her kind voice

'If you knew it was me you would be different.' We headed down the hall and i gently knocked.

"Enter. How may I help you?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

"Luc-"

"Wait, we have eavesdroppers." I said hearing people out side with my new senses.

I went to the wall and screamed. Only to hear people yelling in pain and falling. I opened the door to find my only friends. Laxus, Wendy, Gajeel and Levy.

"Come in." I commanded.

They followed me in.

"Gramps who is this chick and little chic?" Laxus said leaning against the wall. "And how did you know we were there."

"Hey guys it's me... Lucy."

Wendy and Levy tackled me in hugs and tears saying they missed me and that they were worried.

I looked up to see Laxus smiling before he noticed me and turned blushing. 'Whats up with him? He sure did get cuter while I was gone. Wait what?' I came back to reality to see people staring at me. "What?"

"I asked why do you look so different, who's the girl with you, and where have you been." Master said getting back in business as usual.

"This is my younger sister Luna. I found her when i was training." I retold them about what happened over the year I was gone.

"Wow Luce Wolf slayers were extinct. That is so cool, how did you keep it under control before, I read that wolf slayers transform when angered or in danger." Levy asked with wide eyes

"Lucy had a magic bracelet that hid her powers. It was broken by the wolves that attacked us."

"I don't need it as much now. Luna showed me how to control my new powers. I still have trouble though." I said looking down.

"Here." The master said throwing something at me "I always keep something like this in case of emergency."

I looked at what he threw me to see a necklace with a wolf on it. "Thank you master. Can i ask you something?"

"What is it child."

"We would like to join."

"Thats ok if your up to it."

"I am but I feel like I should disguise my name, and you'll have to remove my first mark."

He nodded and closed his eyes. I felt a tingling on my hand and looked at it. The pink mark was gone and my hand looked empty without it.  
"What are we going to call you." Wendy asked

"Well the guild doesn't know Luna so she's fine, as for me you can call me...Aurora."

"Lets go introduce you to the guild." Master said getting up.

Melody leaned over to me and whispered. "He's shorter than I thought."

I giggled as we walked out of his office.

"Hey Brats listen up we have two new members of our guild. They are Aurora and her sister Luna. Treat them nice or else." He said with a scary aura.

"Welcome where do you want your stamps?" Mira said smiling at us.

"Gold right arm." I said turning.

"Dark blue right arm." Luna said eyeing Mira closely.

I was chatting with my friends when i felt a warm tap on my shoulder. I unsheathed my swords and turned. "What do you want?" I asked glaring.

"Oi whats your powers beside swords." Natsu asked nosy as ever.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out." I said turning back.

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu asked lighting his hands on fire.

"What if it is Pinky?"

"We'll do two rounds. Your sister and Lisanna then me and you."

"Oh buts thats not fair. We'll cream you." I said smirking.

Natsu screamed and charged but I flipped him with the flat of my swords. "We do this outside." I said sheathing my swords and walking out followed by Luna and my only friends.

"Hey Blondie that was pretty brave to challenge him like that."

"I'm up for revenge. They don't stand a chance. To make it a little easier I wont use my swords. Can you hold them?" I said dropping them on Laxus before he can answer. "Don't unsheathed them or you'll be in for the shock of your life.

"I am a electric dragon slayer you think these twigs will hurt me?" He said unsheathing them. In return the sword shocked him more than he can handle and he was blasted to his knees smoking.

"I warned you." I said helping him up with Luna, Levy, and Gajeel laughing.

Natsu came out holding Lisanna's hand, followed by the rest of the guild.

"Alright brats first up is Lisanna versus the newcomer Luna." Master said so loud that both wolf slayers and dragon slayers covered their ears in pain.

'stupid sensitive hearing.' I thought.

"Hey Luna don't use your full power on her she's a weakling."

"Ok sissy." She said smiling at me.

"I'll take it easy on you since you're a kid."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Luna said eyeing her.

They were in a stand-off. Each eyeing the other. The first to move was Lisanna she turned into her Tiger form and slashed at Luna who side-stepped around. Lisanna then turned into a bird and tried to blow her down but Luna was too strong

"Are you warmed up yet because i'm getting bored." Luna said yawning. "Alright my turn." Luna said with a creepy smile

"Ancient water spell,Orb!" she yelled using her secret element of water. sending her like the name implied a ball of water toward Lisanna knocking her out with one hit.

"Lisanna!" Natsu freaked and ran towards her. "Wendy is she ok?"

"She's fine, just knocked out and a little water-logged."

"You'll pay you brat!" He said getting up

"Hey your fighting me not my sister." I yelled standing up.

"Fine! Roar of the fire dragon."

I back flip over him and his fire with ease. 'Laxus is going to be happy with my element. There I go again whats going on with me.' I thought zoned out only coming back by barley being missed by a flaming fist.

"Focus Aurora." I heard Laxus yell at me.

"Ok let's go. Ancient god secret, Lightning strike!" I yelled bringing lightning down and sending it to Natsu.

Unlike Lisanna he got back up. "Lightning pulse fist!" I punched him in the gut and kicked him sending electricity through his body.  
He was on the ground when I turned winning the battle.

"I ain't done with you yet." He yelled reminding me of the day he attacked me.

My eyes turned a deadly shade of red and I pounced on him punching him and clawing him sending a dangerous amount of electricity through him.

"Aurora stop!" I heard Luna yell but I didn't didn't care I was losing control. "Laxus you'll have to grab her she's surrounded by electricity."

"Right." He said before running over and pulling me off of Natsu. "Aurora look at me." He said holding me down.

I was still struggling as he held on to me. Our two electrical forces combining. I Looked into his stormy grey eyes. I took in his scent of pine forest and started calming down. Slowly my eyes turned back to my normal brown gold color.

I started crying as he held me telling me comforting words.

I looked over at Natsu to see him still with several scrapes and a broken nose, along with him still convulsing because of the electricity I sent through him. Macao came over and picked him up and brought him to the infirmary along with Wendy reluctantly following.

Luna came over. "What was that Lucy?" She said so quietly that even the present dragon slayers barely heard it.

"I went feral for a moment, he triggered a memory. If master haddent given me this necklace i would have transformed, and he would have been in serious trouble."

Erza and master came over. Erza pulled a sword out and held it out at me who was still in Laxus's lap. "You better watch yourself we don't attack our family here." She said eyeing me coldly.

"It won't happen again I lost control of my other power."

"What is your other power, I need to know so I can keep an eye on you." Erza said threateningly

"That is none of our concern if she doesn't want to tell you."

"But it's your job to know."

"I already know."

"She attacked a member she must be punished."

"As she is new to the guild and comes form a troubling past I will give her a week of doing being a server with Mira." He said.

"Yes Master, I will do my best from preventing myself from doing it again." I said looking up at him to see him wink at me.

They walked away as Mira and Levy walked up.

"So Laxus finally got a girlfriend."

"I'm/shes' not his/my girlfriend!" we yelled in unison as I jumped out of his lap blushing.

"Ya right." Levy said smiling.

"On unrelated news I have serving duties with you Mira."

"I heard. I don't blame you for beating up Natsu. He had it coming for a while."

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

"Well this was before you and Luna came but we had a girl in our guild. She was very nice and sweet. I don't know why but it was like I was locked in my head with out control of my body but... Natsu and some other attacked her. I didn't stop him. In fact I even said horrible thing to her. It was like I was in a fog but I broke free, but it was too late she was gone by the time I gained control. She may be dead for all I know." Mira finished looking down with a small tear rolling down her cheek.

I hugged her and whispered "Meet me in the woods tonight." I wiped her tear before walking away to join up with the others.

"Hey Wendy how is he." I asked walking up.

"Well he suffered from a broken nose and several volts of electricity but he should be fine."

"I feel terrible." I said looking down.

Laxus put a hand on my shoulder and said "Don't, he deserved it."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

Time skip at the woods:

"Lucy..." Luna said with a voice of full concern."

"Hold on their coming."

"Lucy this is important."

"Shhh. Don't say my name yet. We need to be quiet or the plan won't work" I whispered before climbing a tree in the area we agreed on.

"It's important."

"Luna tell me later they're here."

"Levey whats this about? Why are me,you, Wendy, Laxus, and Gajeel in the woods. Did Aurora tell you to meet here too?" Mira asked

"Is the mighty She devil her self scared?" Laxus teased.

"Shut it thunder thighs." Gajeel said "Let the shrimp speak." nodding to Levey.

"Do you truly care and miss Lucy?" Levey said

"Why do you want to know?"

"Answer the question please." Wendy chimed in.

"I miss her so much. I don't know what came over me. I, I just feel terrible." Mira cried falling to the ground.

Laxus looked up at me and nodded. I nodded back and jumped down not making a sound.

I walked up behind Mira and patted her back. I whispered in her ear. "I believe you."

She turned and stared at me. "Aurora... no Lucy!" She ran and hugged me the entire time telling me how sorry she was.

"It's ok seriously. I don't believe that you would hurt me. Me and Luna think that someone put a spell under y'all."

"Lucy I have to tell you something important!" Luna said urgently pulling on my sleeve.

"Can it wait?"

"No let her tell you... I can't believe your alive and have a sister." Mira said in shock

"Alright what."

"Ok so a down side of being a wolf slayer is that on the night of a full moon we are forced to transform."

"She's a wolf slayer?" Mira whispered to Levey who just nodded.

"So you showed me how." I said shrugging

"Not like this... When we transform its like we go feral. We lose control and can even attack your true love."

"When is the full moon?"

"Tonight."

"WHAT! And you are just now telling me this! How much longer?"

"About five minutes."

"What do we do?" I freaked running back and forth.

"First things first, sister calm down or you'll speed the process."

Of coarse being me I didn't hear her and keep running.

"I got this." Laxus said before tripping me.

"What was that for dead meat?" I said getting up staring at him with red eyes.

"Lucy stop." Luna said.

I turned towards her, took a deep breath and started calming down.

"Listen most the time we don't leave the forest but they will have to leave."

"No way this is getting good." Laxus said with Gajeel agreeing.|

"Please." I pleaded to Laxus. Why Laxus I don't know i just feel bonded with him.

"Fine. Stupid blonde." He mumbled walking away after the others.

"I heard that and your blonde too." I shouted after him.

"Ok so we should be fine to talk a little before transformation."

"How many times have you transformed."

"..."

"What I didn't catch that."

"I said twice. Once with mom and once without. She wanted to make sure that I was ok for my first hunt. The more experienced wolf slayers can keep control."

"Oh."

"So...Have you found your mate?" She asked me.

"My what?" i said stumbling back a bit.

"Your mate. A man that is the love of your life. You think about him constantly, and when he leaves your presence you feel empty."

"I don't know... There is this one guy... but i doubt he notices me." I said blushing.

"I think i know who." She said with a matchmakers smile worthy of Mira. "It time. Don't worry the first is always the worst." She said looking at me with her brown eyes with streaks of red.

I looked up to see the moon high in the sky, I couldn't look away. I let out an anguish cry as I felt pain like i have never felt before in my body. It felt like acid was put over my bones as the changed to match that of a wolf. Fur started sprouting as i blacked out from the pain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

Normal Pov (before full moon):

A lone figure sat in the watching two young girls talking. Thanks to his sharp hearing he was able to pick up "I don't know... there is this one guy... but i doubt he notices me."

He blushed as he hoped it was him that Lucy was talking about. The light of the moon flashed over him to show the figure was Laxus. Despite their warning he wanted to keep his love safe. He was knocked out of his thoughts by anguish screaming coming from the two girls below.  
He couldn't bear to watch his love change but he couldn't look away. After both wolves were done they stood up and sniffed each other. 'They probably recognize their pack members scent.' he thought. 'I better go before they notice me.' With one last look he took of through the trees as fast as lightning to his house.

He laid down on his bed and before he fell asleep he heard two beautiful howls that made his spin tingle with pride of knowing how strong his love has become. He became sad when he thought of how and why she became this way. 'She didn't need to toughen up, she was fine. I'm going to find the person behind this and slaughter them.' He though before rolling over and drifting off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lucy Pov:  
  
I woke up in the woods confused, but the memories of the night before came flooding in.  
I got up and streched.

"Eep" I said noticing my cloths torn to shreds. "I can't go out like this."

"Don't worry i have extra clothes." Luna said getting up a little away from me.

"Great, where?"

"Um... hold on."

"You lost our clothes."

"I didn't lose them i just didn't plan on leaving the first area... Follow me."

She walked off and I followed her.

I looked down at her and notice something that scared me. "Is that blood on your chin?" I asked growing pale.

She rubbed it off on her and said "Yepp. You have some too."

"I what! Oh great im a murderer." I cried.

She sniffed the blood that was on her hand.

"Relax it's deer."

"So... I can't believe i killed a deer."

"Don't you hunt when you go on long missions."

"I usually left that up to the others." I said realizing another reason I was kicked off.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine, just show me to the clothes."

She led me to the clothes and we changed before i shocked our old ones to ashes. We headed to the guild. We walked in when Levy ran over and bombarded us with questions.

"How was it, do you remember any thing, was that you I heard you howl, and is that blood on your face?" She asked paleing at the last question.

"I don't remember any thing and Luna says it's deer blood." I said wiping it off before anyone else can notice.

Two guild members walked by and i heard. "Did you hear that howling last night?"

"How could you not it was loud. I didn't know we had wolves in the forest."

"Me neither, i guess they migrated. I hope they aren't dangerous."

"Great we caused attention."

"At least no one is suspicious." Luna said

"Yo blonde was that you howling last night."

I blushed and said "There goes that statement. Yes that was us Laxus."

"Hey where's your necklace?" Laxus asked.

"Oh no!" I said feeling where it should have been.

"Hey kid do you have to wear one?" Laxus avoiding my freaking outness.

"Ya,a bracelet. It grows with me. I guess hers didn't have the spells. I'll put one on if we find it." Luna said not acting surprised.

"Luna I'm gonna see if Mira can watch you."

"I want to help you find it." She said yawning

"Listen your tierd and i don't want you to get hurt." I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bar and Mira

"Mira can you watch her i lost my Lacrima necklace can you keep an eye on Luna she's tired from last night."

"Sure thing Luc- I mean Aurora, aren't you tired too?"

"Exhauated, but i don't want an accident. Laxus your with me."

"Why do i have to stupid blonde you can't control me!" He yelled in defiance.

"Ugh. One I need you to get me home with your lightning and two I'm to tried to look by myself."

"Fine." He said chugging his beer and walking out side. "Grab my hand."

I grabbed his hand blushing and he took off without a warning. When we landed I fell.

"I gotta learn how to do that." I said opening the door to my apartment. "Wait here let me grab my swords." I found them and belted them and grabbed Laxus's hand and we took off. This time when we landed I was ready and didn't fall.

"Lets get this over with." Laxus sighed turning towards the forest.

"Oi what are you doing?" Erza yelled walking up.

"Laxus you go look i'll distract her."

"You sure?" He said with a tad bit of worry in his voice.

"I got this. So what can I do for you Erza."

"I'm still pissed off for you beating up Natsu like that. I want to battle." She said changing to her lightning empress armor. "I know those swords, and how powerful they are in the right hands." She finished charging at me very fast.

I unsheathed my swords just in time to block. She back flipped and changed from her spear to a double-sided sword.

"To can play that game." I said combining my swords.

This time I came at her. I had to finish this quick or I would lose because of exhaustion. I faked to her left and lunged at her right. We matched each others blows evenly before pushing off. I was out of breath 'Not good'. I thought

"Whats the matter tired already?"  
"I guess you can say I had a long night." I said. She charged and I blocked I kicked her down and she rolled and swung upwards missing me barely.  
"You remind me of someone I use to know. She was apart of this guild and she was like family." She said grunting as i kicked her. "Me and some other did some bad things to her and she was forced to leave. I didn't want to hurt her. It was like someone took over my mind." She said back flipping off of a low blow i did. I paused and looked at her.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know you look and sometimes act like her. You remind me of me. You have a fun happy side but you don't want to seem weak so you hide it. You probably had a traumatic past. What was it family, loved one, freinds betraying you?" She said changing back to normal.

"All of the above. Listen did you mean what you said about that girl."

"With all my heart."

"Look me in the eye and say it."

"Lucy was a sister to me. She seemed to be the only one who understood me." She said

"I am Lucy." I said in a calm voice.

"Lucy... Forgive me!" She said dropping on her knees.

I ran and gave her a hug and cried with her. We sat like this for a while until i felt something hit my shoulder. I pulled it off to show a dart. I looked at Erza and blacked out feeling a pain that I only knew from one experience... I was changing and there was nothing to do to stop it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Normal pov:  
At the guild:  
  
Luna bolted upright from behind the bar next to Mira.

"Lucy's in trouble."

"How do you know?" Mira said setting her cup down.

"I just do." She said with a serious look in her eyes.

"Let's go."

"Right"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Lucy? Lucy whats wrong?!" Erza said backing up as Lucy screamed as she transformed.

Lucy was pass understanding as she was forced to go feral.

Laxus ran out of the forest. "What happened?" Laxus said demanding to know why his love is screaming.

"We were just talking when she was shot in the back with a dart and she's screaming."

'She changing' He said as she started taking form.

"Requip wolf hunter armor." Erza said getting up.

"Don't hurt her!" Luna yelled running up with Mira behind her.

"Lucy must be stopped before she hurts anyone."

"Don't touch her or your dead." Luna warned. "She's is being forced to transform she's a wolf slayer. We are much stronger than dragon slayers when we are in our wolf state."

"Your one to?" Erza said lowering her crossbow.

"Yes let me try to reason with her. When feral she won't listen to anyone except maybe her pack and her..." Luna mumbled the last part as she took form of the wolf.

Luna was a smaller silver wolf with a gold bracelet on her left paw. Lucy was a dark brown wolf with golden high lights. What was different than before is that Luna's eyes were still brown and gold while Lucy's eyes were pure red, also their fairy tail marks were showed where they would've been if they were human.

Luna slowly walked towards Lucy who was eyeing and growling at everyone around threatening them to come closer if the dared. Luna and Lucy eyed each other as if sharing a silent conversation. Before anyone realized they both pounced and started clawing and biting one another. Luna tackled Lucy on her left shoulder with a sick thud and Clawed at Lucy's stomach. Lucy the bigger wolf and strong because of being feral, grabbed Luna by the scruff of her neck and threw her into a tree knocking her out of wolf form.

"I tried." Luna said holding her side as blood gushed from a cut she received on her eye. "She far to gone for me talking to. "If her mate was here there would still be a chance, but no one knows who he is so she will continue until the threat is gone or she dies of exhaustion." Luna finished before passing out.

"Great." Erza said pointing her cross-bow again. "I'll have to put her down."

Laxus shot the crossbow with a small blast of electricity.

"That was our only shot (lol) you idiot."Erza yelled.

"She said a mate could work."

"Maybe. But who's her mate?" Mira said grinning as she knew the answer.

"If mating works the same for wolves as for dragons... I am." He said walking towards her.

Lucy turned and growled at him. Laxus didn't back down.

"Hey stupid blonde." Laxus said receiving a very close snap to the face.

"Maybe this isn't the time for taunting." Mira said

"What ever. Lucy listen to me. Come back to me this isn't you." Laxus said inching even closer.

Lucy stared at him and started whining as she slowly fell to the ground as a human.

"Quick grab them and bring them to the guild. I'll get Wendy." Mira said running back.

Laxus picked up Lucy as Erza picked up Luna. They both took off running towards the guild.

They arrived as Mira opened the door. "Wendy quick!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but their hurt bad."

"Right follow me." She said walking to the infirmary.

Laxus put Lucy down on one of the beds.

"No boys." Wendy said sternly.

"Why not?"

"Well i'm sure that Lucy and Luna would not a guy to be around when they are not dressed." Wendy said flatly.

"What about flame brain?"

"He checked out an hour ago." Wendy finished.

"Fine."

"Erza wait I'll need you."

"Right."

"Help me prep them. I don't know how to fix broken bones and they both have them. Get some bandages. Lucy you're gonna have to wake up." Wendy said trying to get Lucy to wake up.

They set to work on Luna who had the worst injuries. She had a huge gash on her eye that Wendy use magic to heal, and several broken ribs.

Luna was done as they turned to Lucy. "Lucy wake up!" Wendy yelled.

"What!" Lucy shrieked sitting up. "Agh, my shoulder."

"It's dislocated and your arm is broken I'm going to have to set your shoulder before fixing your arm." She said. "Erza hold Lucy down and give her something to bight." Erza grabbed a pillow and gave it to Lucy as she took her place.

"Sorry Lucy but this is going to hurt." Wendy barely touched her shoulder when Lucy started squirming. "On three. One... Two... Three." There was a loud pop and Lucy screamed.

Laxus who was just out side jumped up and ran in only to recived a dragon's roar from Wendy.

"You should rest. I numbed your pain for awhile."

"Luna, hows Luna?"

"Shes fine. We'll talk more later." Wendy said walking out of the room leaving the two sisters to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Lucy Pov:

I rolled over and squeaked in pain.

"Your up." Luna said grinning.

"We thought you would never wake up." Wendy said waking Erza up.

"Lucy your awake!"

"Hush Erza no one must know my identity." Lucy said quickly.

"Sorry."

"What happened?"

"We were just sitting there and you started transforming. Why didn't you tell me you were a wolf slayer." Erza said

"I didn't know, my mom hid it from me."

"Luna was sleeping and she woke up saying you were in trouble. So i took her down to where she said only to find you, Erza, and Laxus in a stand-off."

Luna filled in her side of the story before Mira finished.

"Laxus was the one to calm you down."

"Luna I'm so sorry." I said looking down. "I'm the worst sister and wolf slayer ever."

"No you're not."

"She only has a couple of broken ribs, and the cut on her eye will slightly scar."

"Luna did put up a good fight. She tore up your stomach, dislocated your shoulder, and broke your arm."

"And I thought me and my sister fought." Mira said smiling.

"Wait where's Laxus?" I finally remembered.

"Right here. I found your necklace." He said tossing it to me. "And more." He said showing a dart.

"That hit me before I started transforming." Lucy said with wide eyes.

"I've seen that before!" Mira and Levy said in unison.

"I've seen it but I don't remember where." Mira said in deep consideration.

"I've seen a picture of it. I was reading more about wolf slayers and I found it. It said that it belongs to hunter. The hunters tracked and killed wolves into near extinction. Wolves were peaceful beings that lived in their packs or side by side with humans. When the hunters wanted more power they demanded to be tought the anceint power of the wolf. Of corse they were not worthy so the hunters started killing them. The few remaining wolves whent into hiding to find the few chosen ones to train in there ways. I didn't know they were real."  
"They are real. They killed our mother." Luna said with sad eyes. "And worst some have become wolf slayers. Someone betrayed our kind. Let me see the dart. Just as I thought, it has wolves bane on it. Luckily it's just a little, at high dosages wolves bane can be poisonus and leathal to us."

"Why would someone do something like this." Laxus said sparking a little.

"So the armor i have is actually a wolf hunter armor. I will get rid of it and burn it."

"No, keep it i feel a war coming and you will need it." Luna said reluctantly.

"I think we need some time to sink this in." Lucy said.

"Right I'll tell the master what's going on." Levy said walking away.

"Me too." Erza said.

Mira feeling the awkward aura just got up and left.

"I think we should leave you two to rest more. You should be able to leave tomorrow but you'll have to keep the cast on for about another week Lucy."

"Aw come on!"

"I'm sorry i failed you." Wendy said tearing up

"You didn't fail me. Your still so young you have a lot to learn and you're an excellent healer for your age." Lucy said with a reassuring smile.

"Ya, your better than most medical wolves. They would lick the wound and say your fine." Luna said.

"Alright, bye." Wendy said wiping her eyes.

"Laxus what are you still here."

"Um... well."

"Oh look at the time it sure is late i better get some sleep." Luna said winking at Laxus.

"Right... Lucy I wanted to talk to you." He said sitting on the side of her bed.

"Whats wrong?" Lucy said sitting up more.

"I... don't know how to say this."  
"What?"  
"Curse me for being so up tight with my emotions."

"Laxus are you ok?"

'Dang I can't do it.' Laxus thought "Lucy I-"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying before I kissed him. At first it was soft but it grew more passionate as every moment passed. I thought I heard a little giggle in the bed next to us but I didn't care. I've been kissed a few times but this was like it was destiny.

We finally broke apart. Breathless and blushing.

"Laxus I'm sorry I was just following my instincts. Maybe I have some wolves bane still me."

"It's fine. Listen I've felt this feeling when I'm around you. Like a calling, telling me to be at your side and to protect you. Gramps mention something after I was turned into a dragon slayer. Something about if I find my mate I will know and I have to treat her with love. I think thats-"

"You." I said cutting him off. "What you said I've felt too. I just didn't understand it."

"So... does this mean your my girl?" He said with a small blush.

"Nah, I just kissed you and admitted my feeling to you for no reason." I said rolling my eyes.

"Lucy, or Aurora, who ever, you are very confusing." He said kissing my cheek "Sleep well." Winking as walked out.

"Shut up." I said throwing a pillow at Luna.

"What ever do you mean? I was just sleeping over here." She said with an innocent smile.

"What ever." I said laughing.

"Congratulation's on finding your mate. Mom would be so proud. And do me a favor don't let him go, he's a keeper." She said tossing me my pillow back before rolling over to actually sleep."

"Ya, a keeper." I smiled at the thought and went to sleep myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Lucy Pov:  
  
A few months have passed since the hunters incident. Luna healed up fast with only the slight scar that Wendy had predicted. I healed fine too just a little longer than Luna.

We transformed as normal under the full moon and these past two times no one cared. Natsu tried catching me off guard with his attacks me a few times but he never even landed a hit before I knocked him.

Luna has helped me with my wolf slayer training, and Laxus along with our relationship growing helped me with my element.

I was sitting at the bar with Laxus chatting with Mira.

"So any plans on marriage. Ooh, or children?"

I spit out my milk shake and Laxus just blushed.

"Isn't it a bit early for that?" I said choking.

"What you don't like me. Am I to ugly to have children with?" Laxus frowned with a hit playfulness in his voice.

"You've turned to the dark side. Mira what have you done to my man.

We laughed and talked a bit more before I noticed an absence of a presence.

"Hey has any one seen Luna around?" I asked

"I havent seen her since yesterday." Mira said frowning.|

"She's a big girl she can take care of herself." Laxus said chugging his beer.

"I'm just worried." I said

"Your her sister not her mother."

"Ya but mother is dead i have to step up a little." I said looking into his stormy grey eyes.

We would have kept going but loud screaming was heard outside along with growling.

We walked outside along with the rest of Fairy Tail.

We saw a group of wolves in the middle growling and snapping at anyone who got to close.

"Those where the ones that captured Luna in the woods while i was gone." I said to growling

They shifted into human form and started laughing. They wore similar armor to Erzas wolf hunter armor except theirs had a cruel feeling to them.

"We are looking for a girl."

"You and me both!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Ha ha." He said rolling his eyes "We found one of them and we believe to think the other has joined your pathetic guild."

"Who you calling pathetic?!" Natsu said charging.

One of the hunters jumped forwards still in wolf form and clawed his arm.

"Ahh bad doggy!" Natsu said running

'Coward' I thought.

"Any more interruptions? Good. As I was saying our master has hired us to find a girl that is from this guild. Her name is Lucy Heartfillia."

Some of the guild shifted or looked down in shame. While others clenched their fists. But there was a few who laughed at their proud work.

"She aint here! I personally helped beating that weakling out of this guild my self." Natsu said stepping forwards only to jump back as a wolf snapped at him.

"Heh a weakling... You fools she is easily the strongest here. She just didn't have her full potential opened. You see Lucy Heartfillia is one of the last wolf slayers there are a total of five pure wolfslayers. Pure as in of heart we, on the other hand our hearts are as black as night."

"Well your to late. As flame brain said she left." Grey said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"See that's where your wrong. We have her scent and it leads here."

"We have three dragon slayers and a pseudo dragon slayer (that's what I call the second gen) you don't think they would have recognized her?" Cana said drunk as usual.

"Her scent weakened when she unlocked her full powers a pro to being a wolf slayer, it makes hunting easier. She's even in the crowd now." He said laughing. "But I guess she needs a little motivation to step forward." He said snapping.

Two men pulled a small figure with them. They held it up to show Luna.

I tried to lunge forwards but Laxus pulled me back. "Just wait."

"Only her will come forward or we will kill the kid." He said "You still won't come. Do you not care for your sister? Very well boys." He said snapping again.

This time one guy came forward. He walked over to Luna and punched her in the face and then in the stomach and in the face again. She cried out and started coughing blood.

I was struggling in Laxus's grip but he was stronger than me and wouldn't budge.

"You still don't care? This guy is not only strong but he has torture magic." He said nodding to the man.

The man closed his eyes and held his hand in front of Luna. She started screaming in agony squirming and begging for him to stop.

I started crying as I heard my sisters anguish screams. I felt the grip loosen on my arms only to find Laxus sparking of his own anger. I used this to my advantage and kicked him back. I rushed forward.

"Enough." I shouted

"Lucy no." Luna squeaked, coughing more blood.

"I'm here." I said stepping out of the crowd.

The guild gasped. The few who knew rushed forward only to be stopped by the mans body guards.

"Just let my sister go and I will come with you." I said looking down.

"I am a man of my word." He said signaling the men who threw Luna at Mira and Levy.

I stepped forwards and he kicked me in the face. I fell to my knees, but got up again growling.

"Is the little puppy mad at me." He said laughing. He put hand cuffs on me. I could feel as soon as they touched my flesh that they were subduing my power. "Lets go." He said walking away.

I allowed them to guide me I couldn't bare to look up. What made it worst was that I heard.

"LUCY!" Laxus yelled from where he was being held back by the entire guild.

That heart breaking yell made me cry as I feel myself getting further away from my mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/n: Hey guys sorry I haven't posted sooner school has been brutal so far. I have so much homework now so I haven't been able to wright a lot. Sorry this one is short hope you enjoy and all reviews are welcomed. :)_**

Chapter 10:

Normal Pov:

"We have to go after them!" Laxus yelled even though Wendy put a sedation spell on him.

"We have to wait, Luna is in a bad condition." Wendy said healing a cut that was on Luna's check.

"I say leave the kid. She will only get in the way."

"We need her I read that sibling wolf slayers can track each other." Levy said looking up from a book with puffy red eyes.

"Mira can you get food for Luna she will be up soon and she looks starved, oh and something for me I need energy to heal." Wendy said trying to put up a brave face but isn't fooling anyone

"I'll go too." Erza said with a sense of failure to her attitude and voice.

The two girls walked out of the infirmary and to the bar.

"Mira a fire whisky." Natsu said with a huge grin.

Mira sighed and replied "Hold on I need to get food for Luna and Wendy."

"Why are you so sad did someone died?"

"Idiot, weren't you there? Lucy just got captured."

"Good for her, I'm gonna go find Lisanna."

The girls went back to the infirmary.

"Thanks. She should be fine." Wendy said sitting down.

"Levy what are you looking up now?" Mira asked

"I'm seeing if I can find where this dart came from."

"Wait let me see this." Mira said grabbing the dart. "I've seen this before."

"Yo, have you seen Lisanna?" Natsu yelled in.

"She said she went on a mission." Mira said

"Why is she doing a mission on her own, she always brings Natsu. What mission." Erza asked

"I don't know I was to busy and she left a note... That's it, this dart I found it in Lisanna's room."

"Why would she have this in her room?" Wendy asked setting her plate down

"She's hired them!" Laxus yelled sparking and trying to jump up but can't because of the spell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Some where else Lucy pov:  
  
I was cold and in pain. I opened my eyes to see I was in a dungeon, I was tied to the wall with chains. I tried to break them but the more I struggled the less energy I had. I remembered they knocked me out a little after I left the guild.

'The guild. The only people any worried are my freinds, my mate, and my sister, and they can't do anything to help me.

"I see your up." A familiar voice said.

"You, I thought we could be friends." I said looking down. "But it was you who turned the guild against me!" I yelled snarling.

"What a smart dog." Lisanna said clapping. "Or do you prefer something else." She said kicking me in the face.

"I'm a wolf slayer, not a dog." I said glaring.

"ooh, your eyes are red, what you going to do? Call you little wolf friends? Well we have one here and the others can't hear you." She said laughing.

I looked over to see a boy ,not much older than Luna, scared and bruised. He had black hair and tan skin. The sick part was he was bleeding and bad. Every time he took a breath he would wince even though he was out cold.

"You monster, why would you do this he is just a boy!" I said trying to rip my restraints so I can tear her to shreds.

"You wouldn't know would you?" She said with hurt in her eyes as she paused like she was remembering something.

I stared at her trying to figure out all of my options. She snapped into focus and punched me hard in the gut and then in the face knocking me out as I coughed blood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the guild Normal pov:

Luna sat up with red eyes coughing up blood.

Wendy jumped up and tried to help. "I don't understand she's has no wounds."

"Lucy... Shes hurt..." Luna said choking and crying.

"Where is she?!" Laxus said finally being able to jump up.

"I don't know. But I can sense her direction." Luna said drying up her tears.

"Lead me."

"Hold on let me cheek if she is ok then we will talk to the master about this."

"I'll go." Erza said standing up and walking off.

"Luna it will be ok." Mira said walking over to her.

"I didn't see any thing in my dream but i could hear voices and I felt Lucy's pain." Luna said shuddering "When Lucy first found me the hunters said their master was called L or something."

Mira broke down crying "Its true."

"What happened?" Luna said patting Mira's head.

"Lisanna, Mira and Elfman's sister, she is the master they were talking about." Levy said tearing up. "Our guild is falling apart."

"Why would she do that?" Luna asked


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

At the guild (Normal Pov):  
  
"The kids up what are we waiting for?"

"Laxus cool it its midnight we need rest." Levy said yawning

"You this kid has a name." Luna said glaring.

"My mate is out there and you tell me to rest? I will rest when I'm dead."

"You'll be dead if you don't get rest. Besides Lucy will be fine she's tough." Mira said.

"I ain't waitin. You heard the kid she feels that Lucy is in pain. May i remind you its your demonic sister that started this all; putting the guild ,including you, under a spell, capturing Lucy, and now doing who knows what to her." Laxus said sparking up a storm now.

"Laxus enough!" Makarov said getting up.

"I thought we were a family... I guess I was mistaken." Laxus said walking out the doors.

"Laxus..." Makarov said looking down.

"Laxus wait up!"

"What do you want kid?" Laxus asked not stopping.

"I'm coming too. And I have a name!" Luna yelled still glaring.

"You'll only slow me down."

"Do you know where you are going?"

"No, but I'll find her."

"Honestly I don't know what my sister sees in you. I'm not coming for you I'm going for her and you can come cause your her mate, and I may need backup." Luna said taking lead.

"Hmph."

Luna stopped and crumpled to the ground holding her stomach coughing more blood.

"Kid whats wrong?"

"My bond, I can feel her. We need to hurry." Luna said struggling to get up. "She not that far but we need to run. You up to it?"

"Are you?" Laxus said taking off after Luna.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the guild:

"Mira why is Lisanna so bitter against wolf slayers?" Wendy asked laying down on her sleeping bag. (They were sleeping over at the guild.)

"It's a tough and long story." Mira said looking down.

"We have all night, and it may help you if you shared it." Levy said.

"Alright. It was a long while ago. Lisanna was only four, witch made me six, and Elfman five. Lisanna didn't have her powers yet. Me and Elfman were out training late at night. Mom and Dad were asleep and Lisanna was waiting for us to get back. The house... it was attacked by wolves and wolf slayers in training. Mom and Dad were killed in their sleep, and Lisanna was cornered. We heard the howling and Lisanna screaming so we ran back as fast as we could. When we got there we found Lisanna torn up and our parent's bodies... they were right next to her. Their eyes were wide open, and their thoughts were ripped out. Lisanna blamed herself, because she didn't have her powers yet. I guess she never gave up the grudge." Mira finished in tears.

Almost everyone had tears in their eyes or were crying. Even Gajeel looked unedged.

"What the wolves and wolf slayers did was unmanly. I don't blame Lucy though, she didn't even know she was a wolf slayer." Elfman said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\

Somewhere else (Lucy's pov):  
  
I was sweating and bleeding, waiting for the next punch.

"Lisanna, let the boy go." I demanded. "He's just a child just like my sister."

"I only let your sister go so I can have one more to torture before I have to find the last to finish off your race."

"Why are you aginst us? What have we done to you?"

"Everything!" Lisanna said delivering several punches and kicks to me. "I think I will step it up a little." She said smiling.

She turned into her tiger take over form and slowly clawed across my stomach, then my shoulders and my face.

I wanted to cry out in pain but I wouldn't do it.

"Why won't you scream?!" She said clawing at me rapidly. "Never mind I'll let you heal. Just so you know I will break you."

Lisanna said walking away.

"I won't be weak... never again." I said trying to break my chains again.

I tried everything. Pulling, biting, and even transforming but the chains wouldn't let me change.

"It's no use..." A voice croaked next to me.

"Don't say that. My sister and mate will come."

"Lucky you."

"Hey whats your name."

"Jet. You?"

"Lucy. What's your power?"

"Obviously, I'm a wolf slayer. I can manipulate shadows. I can make them fight for me or disguise me. These damn chains won't let me though."

"I can shoot lighting, I can't get electrocuted, I have swords that have been taken, and my friends are holding my celestial spirit keys."

"Well good for you." Jet said sighing. He cringed and broke out into a coughing fit.

"Your hurt bad. When Wendy gets here she needs to heal you first."

"Wendy?"

"Ya, air dragon slayer and our medic."

"You just keep thinking your friends will come and I will just sit over here and wait for the end."

"How long have you been here." I asked.

"I don't know, a year or two, maybe more."

'This kid... No wonder he lost hope. Laxus, Luna, if you come be careful.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Normal pov:

"Laxus she is just in here." Luna said looking up at him.

"About time its been like a week."

"It would have been faster if it weren't for those bandits. We need a plan."

"Alright we go in fist and magic flying, save Lucy and any other wolf things and get out."

"First of all, I take offence to that comment you would be dead if it wasn't for Lucy, and secondly the out number us by a lot."

"I know just trust me." Laxus said with such a serious look in his eye Luna stepped back a little.

"Fine."  
_

Lucy pov:

I can feel myself slipping. I think it has been a week but I don't know any more. Every day I feel myself going more insane. Somedays I feel the pain while others I can't.

"I'm getting bored with you." Lisanna said getting done beating me again. "I have a wonderful idea. You there younger mut."

"His name is Jet." I croaked.

"Ya what ever. I'll make you a deal. I will let you join my forces as one of my hunters and I will stop torturing you, if you kill her, but to make interesting you both will be unrestrained and you have to do it in wolf form. To make sure you do I have some wolvesbane here. I heard just being near it makes you wild." She said bringing out a flower that made the beast side of me growl. "I know it works, your eyes are red."

I looked over at Jet to see that she was right. Our restraints were unlocked and we fell to the ground. "Jet we can beat her." I croaked.

"Why should I help you. Nobody helps each other any more. Where are those friends you promised?" He said shifting forms.

I had no choice and shifted too. I told him "I won't fight you."

"This is my only chance to survive. I don't want to die yet."

"Me either."

He lunged and I dodged. Jet barely missed, we both are so weak we can barely move.

"She's lying to you, she will chain you up after you amuse her."

"Shut up!" He said lunging again but I wasn't so lucky this time. He got my right hind leg and I let out a forced yelp.

"I want to enjoy the fig-" Lisanna started but was interrupted by sounds of explosions and yelling. "Whats going on?" Lisanna yelled.

Nobody answered.

"All guards to me." She screamed and a lot of hunters came in the room.

"Jet are you ok?" I asked.

The blast had knocked us down.

"Why do you care?"

"We have to stick together."

He didn't reply. The yelling and the explosions were getting closer. Lisanna and a half the guard escaped into another room right as the front door was blasted down.

A flash of yellow and silver came in taking out several guards in the process.

"Jet, if you truly want to be free help us take out these hunters." I said leaping into the battle.

I found a second wind and started clawing and biting all the hunters around me. Some how I figured out how to use my electricity magic and was shooting volts of electricity into the enemys.

In the corner of my eye a black wolf the size of Luna came crashing in with a small army of shadows. The four of us (plus the shadows) took care of the hunters. I went over to Laxus and changed to my human form. I took a step and then realized that my leg was still injured.

Laxus caught me "Who did this to you?" Jet looked down

"Relax it was nothing I'm fine." I said kissing him.

Luna came over and gave me a giant hug. "Lucy, I'm so sorry! Lisanna said she wanted to show me something when the hunters ambushed me... and then you gave your self up..." Luna said bawling on me.

"Its fine really." I said hugging her back.

I noticed Jet standing in the back awkwardly.

"Guys this is Jet. He's a wolf slayer too." I said pointing to the black wolf. "You can turn human."

He changed forms and nodded at us. His eyes met Luna's and they stared at each other for a while until I coughed to get their attention.  
"Umm... We should get out of here." Luna said getting flustered.

"No not yet." I said standing on my own favoring my left leg. "I need to finish this."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Laxus said

"Who are you, and what have you done to the man I love?" I asked

"Your injured."

"And when has that stopped you and the rest of the guild?"

"... Fine, but maybe you should take these." He said pulling out my swords.

I grabbed them and joined them so I can lean on it.

"Thanks. How'd you find them?"

"It was easy I just found a guy with charred hands."

"Serves him right." I said turning towards the door

Saying we walked in was an understatement. It was more like a mixture between lightning, water, and shadows. I was about to open the door when I heard them summoning their magic. I barely jumped out of the way when the door was obliterated.

"Thanks for the warning!"

"No problem now lets finish this." Laxus said grinning.

"Y'all take out the guards I'll handle Lisanna." I said Limping to where I caught her scent.

"How come you get all the fun?" I heard behind me.

I heard yelling and explosions and smiled as I found Lisanna in a room at the end of a hallway. There were two hunters and I took them easily.

"Lisanna, I don't want to hurt you. I can forgive you for harming me, but not for harming my sister, and Jet."

"You all are beasts."

"I'm a beast. You almost killed two kids."

I slashed her a couple of times before she fought back. She was stronger then last time for some reason but she couldn't touch me.

"Lets get sirius. I recently gained a new power. I was reluctant but it was needed in order to continue your inialation." Her eyes turned red with streaks of black and knocked my swords out of my hands. She then crouched and took form of a wolf. She had snow white fur with black streaks.

I gasped quietly. 'Shes become what she hated.'

She clawed me and cut my stomach. I back flipped and took my own form.

We circled around each other trying to find the flaw in the other. I was pretty flawed with my right back leg. It made it harder but I have to not worried about it.

Then something snapped in my mind. "You killed my mom."

"Hmmmm. I remember a brown and silver wolf with brown eyes. Ya she was one of the first. She died saving a younger silver pup. That pup must have been your sister."

My eyes turned red. "I'm not going to harm you... I'm going to slaughter you!"

I lept at her with new-found strength. We fought for a while. She clawed my face and I sent bolts of lightning at her.

I jumped back and tried to get blood out of my eyes but it didn't work.

Lisanna took this to her advantage and tried to take me but I dodged. Whimpering because I landed on my bad leg I jumped to hit her again but she rolled and kicked me. I was on the ground and she came over and bit my injured leg. I let out a loud yelp and struggled to get free.

I managed to get free before it got to bad. Luna in wolf form came running in and tackled Lisanna.

"I can handle the rest."

Luna was smaller, but she was faster and had mor knowledge about her wolf form. Luna summoned balls of water and sent them at Lisanna who dodged them easily.

"Is that all you got mut." She said turning only to get a face full of Luna.

Luna was holding her down and I limped over to see what I can do.

I looked at Luna who had blood red eyes and snarl fixed on her face.

"Luna stop."

"She killed mother."

"Ya but mom wouldn't want us to kill her."

"She kidnapped me, tortured you and Jet, and I'm suppose to let her go and let her live?" Luna said growling.

"I like that last option." Lisanna whimpered.

Luna pushed down harder and snarled more.

"Luna enough!" I yelled although it sounded like begging.

Luna was about to bite down on her neck, I was going to leap but my leg was getting the best of me. A black wolf entered the scene and knocked Luna off Lisanna. Luna jumped back up and growled at the new wolf.

They stared at each other before Luna sat down and changed back to human. Jet turned back to human and walked over to Luna. He sat down next to her, he started to hug her then stopped as if debating inside himself.

He looked at me for guidance and I nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and Luna started to cry into his shoulder.

Lisanna was about to get up but I growled at her, and she laid back down and didn't move.

"Hey guys we got some visitors." Laxus said walking in with a Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Erza, Grey, and Wendy behind him. "Y'all are a bit late." He said sitting down next to me.

I noticed I was still in wolf form and was about to change back when Wendy yelled "Lucy not yet." Wendy came over and used her magic to heal my face and other wounds. She turned to my leg and got about half way when I stopped her. I nodded over to Luna and Jet. She reluctantly got up and started healing them. "Fine but don't change back. Grey can you out a ice cast on her."

Grey came over and knelt down. I squirmed a little as he got closer.

"I understand." He said with sad eyes. "I'm a monster for what I did to you, but I broke free of Lisannas spell and I'm hoping we can start over."

I looked him in the eye and licked his cheek letting him know I forgave him.

"I was hoping one day me and you can be together but I guess that didn't work." He said looking at Laxus and me.

"You got that right." Laxus said patting me on my head.

I liked it but I didn't want him to know so I let out a playful growl.

I looked over and saw Erza pointing a sword at Lisanna.

"It was to good to be true that my sister came back from Edolas." Mira said tearing up a little. "You are here... but my sister is dead." Mira said turning.

"I was only trying to get revenge. They killed our parents so I killed theirs." She said trying to get up only to be stopped by Erza.

"You have no right to be in fairy tail." Erza said with a look of pure disgust.

"I agree." Said another voice walking in.

Everyone turned to see Makarov walk in. He went to Lisanna and held his hand over her. The mark on her thigh disappeared. "I master of fairy tail, banish you from our guild; and the magic council will be here to pick you up soon."

As much as I pitied her I turned to Luna and told her to tell the others. "They don't have to put her under the death penalty. I think exile would be fine." Luna translated for me.

"Are you sure Lucy?" Laxus asked.

I nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

Normal pov:

They had to wait until Lucy was healed enough to change back to human form before we could leave the dungeon, they didn't mind because the still had to wait for the council to come get Lisanna.

"Lucy you can change back now. Let me get the ice off of you first." Wendy said chipping off the ice cast off Lucy's leg.

She transformed and stood up and stretched. "So now we wait for the council." Lucy said casually walking over to look out of a window.

"Hey is that them?" Luna said coming up beside Lucy.

"Yep. Lisanna get up slowly and I will walk you out." Erza said still pointing her sword at Lisanna.

Lisanna slowly got up as Lucy still looked out the window. Something in her mind told her to turn and so Lucy did.

Lisanna got up and turned towards Lucy and Luna and threw a knife at Luna. Lucy pushed Luna out-of-the-way and the knife pierced her stomach and she was then enclosed into darkness.

"Lucy!" Laxus yelled punching Lisanna in the face.

Luna was standing there shocked by the events that just took place. Staring at her sisters now not moving form.

"Move let me see her." Wendy said trying to be brave. "Mira come here."

Wendy removed the knife and handed it to Mira. Wendy closed her eyes and started her magic.

"Don't bother she'll be dead soon." Lisanna said Laughing as the guards came and took her away.

"Let me at her." Laxus said being held back by Jet and Grey.

"Laxus killing Lisanna won't bring Lucy back." Grey said as he shed silent tears.

"She not dead." Wendy said finishing her healing. "But she has been poisoned."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Inside Lucy's brain (obviously her Pov):

"Whats going on where am I?" I said staring out into emptiness.

"Lucy Heartfllia." a low but genital voice came behind me.

I turned to find a brown wolf with crystal eyes and golden highlights.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked the wolf.

"I do not have much time, and I'm afraid you do not either. You must seek me at howl mountain. There I will..." He said in a grim voice that slowly faded.

"I didn't hear the last part, what?" I asked confused.

"three months, you must hurry." He said as Light flashed on to us blinding me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see bright lights around me. I heard muffled voices but didn't understand them. Slowly I came into focus around me.

"Guys she waking up." a muffled voice sounded to the left of me.

"Lucy, Lucy can you hear me?" Another voice said coming into my view.

"L-Laxus?"

"Welcome back." He smiled. "You had me worried."

I looked around to see Levey to my left, Laxus to my right, Wendy and Mira at my feet, Grey in a chair, and Luna and Jet in the door way.

"What happened, I feel like crud."

"Lisanna threw a knife at me, you pushed me out of the way but..." Luna said getting choked up. Jet put his arm around her.

"The knife it was covered in wolvesbain. I slowed the poison down." Wendy said looking down. "You have-

"Three months." I said cutting her off.

"How do you know?" Wendy said with a mixture of sadness and confusion in her eyes.

I told them about the conversation with the wolf.

"Howling mountain. I think I have heard of that." Levy said pulling out a book.

"Howling mountain is the first place that wolves trained humans, I know where it is." Jet said. "I can take you there, but its far."

"How far?" I asked.

He shrugged and said. "I don't know but we will need to leave as soon as possible if we want to make it there before..."

"Alright." I said getting out of the bed grabbing my stomach in pain.

"I'm coming too." Laxus said helping me up.

"Me too." Luna said.

"Alright but no more." I said grabbing a change of cloths and my swords.

"For someone who is dieing she is taking it well." Gajeel said.

"Shut up metal head she ain't gonna die." Laxus said. "I will find a way."  
_

**_So ends this arc. I will continue the second arc added on to this story so it will be many inside one so i wont have a bunch to keep up with. I just made my school's softball team so I will be very busy and it will be awhile before I get the second arc going. Thank you all for your support and I hope you will like the second arc._**


End file.
